foragerfandomcom-20200222-history
Tools /Alpha Build
Tools Tools are items that can be made in the anvil. There are three categories of tools, Single use tools re-usable tools and upgraded tools. Single use tools In the current version of the game (Alpha 6 ver.) there are two single use tools, coins and the key. Coins: Coins can be made from selling things in the market building or they can be made from an anvil. Using a single gold bar in the anvil produces 5 coins. Note that this can be increased to 7 with the coinage upgrade. Key: A key can be made from the anvil for 5 gold bars and 5 iron bars. Keys can be used to unlock large chests from chest islands that could spawn in. Re-usable Tools There are currently 4 re-usable tools in the game. The Pickaxe: The pickaxe is one of the two items given to you at the start of the game. It can be used to destroy trees, rocks, boulders and buildings off the world. The pickaxe basically is the tool you will be using the most in the beginning. Upgrades help the pickaxe do more damage to natural resources, and also damage multipliers for certain enemies. It can be upgraded to the golden pickaxe. The Hammer: The hammer is one of the two items given to you at the start of the game. It can be used to build and repair buildings. It can be upgraded to the golden hammer. The Shovel: The shovel can be used to plough tiles in a 1x1 square for wheat seeds and saplings. It is currently the only item in the game that must be made and has an upgrade. Upgrades allow for the shovel to have a larger digging area and also yielding more rare items. Costs 10 wood and 8 iron to make. The Scythe: Used to cut down fully grown wheat for more yeild. Is currently the only re-usable item in the game to not have an upgrade. Costs 15 wood and 5 steel to make. Upgraded Tools Upgraded tools provide the same job as normal tools with a higher yeild or quicker use time. The Golden Pickaxe: The golden pickaxe is an improvement of the pickaxe. It can destroy trees, rocks, boulders and buildings in fewer swings. Costs a pickaxe, 8 gold bars and 8 steel to upgrade. The Golden Hammer: The golden hammer is an improvement of the hammer. It can build and repair items in fewer swings. Costs a hammer, 4 gold bars and 4 steel to upgrade. The Golden Shovel: The golden shovel is an improvement of the shovel. It can plough tiles in a 2x2 square, which is an upgrade from the regular shovel’s 1x1 square. Costs a shovel, 4 gold bars and 4 steel to upgrade. Unimplemented Tools Unimplemented tools are tools that apear in the game that don't yet do anything The Glass Bottle: Located in the anvil's menu is a glass bottle. As of the current update (Alpha 6 ver.) it serves no purpose. It can be filled with water to make a water bottle, to make your crops grow faster. More pictures are currently being sourced and added __NOEDITSECTION__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__